workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter five
6th August 1993 I've had an exhausting July. I discovered I was wasting one-percent energy for every fifteen-percent which I found unacceptable, so I trained further. I thankfully attained the precise control I wanted within fifteen days. Apart from that, I've managed to get Horace Slughorn as Potions Master. I had to ditch Sirius and secretly check the DADA post for curses, it had none. Binns was exorcised and replaced with Andromeda who has a Mastery in History of Magic. The basilisk was harvested and sold, new training brooms were bought. Collapsed parts of the castle were restored by my magic, I had excess house-elves begin cleaning unused parts of the castle. I had the recently retired Alastor Moody come out of retirement. That involved a inspirational speech, I managed to convince him that his actions could create a new breed of stronger, more capable Auror. That he may even reduce casualties by giving them rigorous training. A class teaching etiquette, traditions and acceptable behavior from a magical raised perspective. It's mandatory for all muggle-borns and muggle raised. It's aptly titled Magical Studies. I've recruited a Transfiguration prodigy to teach fifth years and above to become Animagus. I've hired a master in wandless magic to teach the new elective, for third years and above. He was confident that he could have a great success rate, if not it will become fifth year and above. Naturally, the people who dislike me at the Ministry opposed such improvements. I exposed Dolores Umbridge's crimes, she was kissed. That served as a warning to my other enemies. One of which was Fudge, who wants Hogwarts under his control. However, that's not my biggest issue. As I reflect back on recent events, I'm walking to the Department of Contracts and Agreements, Sirius following me. It's time for the public reveal of my marriage contract. I'm well aware of who I'm marrying, I just want to opt out on two wives. I arrive at the Department, and see the heads personal secretary. "I'm Lord Potter, I'm here in regards to a marriage contract." I say, not bothering to hide my disdain for the idea. "I'll see if Mr. Williams is available." She says, before putting her head into the office and informing him of our arrival. "He's already meeting your betrothed and is expecting you. You may enter." She informs me. And I do, followed by Sirius. When I'm inside the office, I'm greeted with the sight of Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda Black. They move to attack Sirius, and I stun all three of them in the same second. The speed of hundreds of Cheetahs is very useful. "What was that about?" I ask, in believable confusion. "They're your betrothed Lord Potter. Lord Black and Lord Potter placed you all in a marriage contract, months after you were born. They most likely wanted to hurt him." Mr. Williams explains, in amusement. Sirius looks scared. "Is there a way out of it?" I ask, hopefully. I do have a way out, it just causes permanent damage to my magical potential. "None whatsoever." Mr. Williams says, still finding the situation amusing. A glare from me cures him of that. I place the sisters in chairs, take their wands and rennervate them. They quickly notice they're unarmed. "Give me my wand, little boy." Bellatrix demands. "Well, since you asked nicely...Oh wait, you didn't." I say, sarcastically amusing Sirius, who I hit in the groin with a stinging jinx, making him start to cry. Which succeeds in amusing my betrothed. "Don't try deriving enjoyment from this Sirius." I chastise. "I think you ladies should move into Castle le Fay with me, we can get to know each other better. Sirius lives there with me, and we can bond over inflicting non-permanent damage to him." I can tell Andromeda and Narcissa are convinced. "Why should I?" Bellatrix questions. "My house is bigger than yours and more secure than Hogwarts. I also need It's technology to manage my holdings in the muggle world." I say, to Bella's disbelief. "People of non le Fay blood can also access the greatest library relating to dark magic in the entire world. Though not family magic and certain other magicks." I say, to the shock of Sirius. "Fine." Bellatrix conceeds. Mr. Williams has watched this with extreme interest, I sense he intends to blackmail me. I discreetly cast a spell on him, removing his memory of secret information. I open the door and hold it open for my betrothed. "Shall we, ladies?" I ask, politely. Andromeda and Narcissa go through it with a smile of appreciation. Bellatrix goes through it with an annoyed look. Sirius goes through it looking scared, I just turned Castle le Fay into hell for him. Minutes Later... Outside The Ministy "I'll have my house-elves pack my things, I'll move in within three days." Bellatrix says, before disapparating away. "Just so you know, Harry. I haven't had sex in thirteen years, so you'll be fulfilling your duties before marriage." Narcissa says, before disapparating away. I'm not surprised, Lucius doesn't seem very manly. "Twenty years for me. Ted resented being trapped as he called it. And all the men were too afraid of Bella to go near her, so we'll have to vent all that frustration on you. So, you'll be quite busy." Andromeda informs me, flirtatiously. "See you in a few days, stud." She says, before disapparating away. "Sirius, I forgive you." I say, with a smile, which he returns. "Of course, they'll probably still use you for target practice." I say, making his smile vanish. "But, I'll try keeping them busy, because I care." I say, before suddenly teleporting us to my castle. The Castle, which I tuned to this realities dimensional barriers is alerting me to an infiltration. "Sirius, I need to be alone. I'll see you later." I say, before teleporting to my lair. When I arrive, I see that It's an alternate version of me. Pity, they're hardly predictable, they can range from god-like power, to pathetically weak. I teleport to the location, which is thankfully empty and a considerable distance from muggle populations. I arrive a moment later. When I arrive, I quickly place wards against all forms of travel inside and out. "Come on, out. I know your there. I sensed your arrival in this reality." I say, in a bored tone. I'm rewarded with a Killing Curse being sent at me. I negate it and let it hit. "Are you done?" I ask unamused. A Cruciatus curse, negated. I use telekinesis and pull him through a bush and hit the idiot with a Stunning Charm. I pull him to me, and look through his memories. The sheep of magical Britain feared him after he beat Voldemort, he has raw power rivaling Dumbledore, skill of a experienced Auror. He decided to become a Dark Lord, was laughed out his reality. Decided to try conquering another. What an idiot. There are so many unpredictable variables. Eradico Mens Mentis, I think, while aiming my wand at him. I'm rewarded with a scream. Sabaki Mahou, I think, while focusing on his life and magic. I absorb his soul and disintegrate his body. I can't have a soul from another reality go to this realities version of Death. That would draw attention. I use my magic sensing abilities to look for a hole in this dimension. I find the leak from another reality moments later, and confirm that my alternate self has the Hallows. I pour half a percent of my power into the hole to close and strengthen it. I teleport back to the secret room in my castle, with a set of Hallows. When I arrive, I begin mentally designing an object that will let me know of breaches. Those have to be dealt with in a timely manner. I'll need to construct a regular Time-Turner for myself too, that way I can have more time to confront them. "Master. Mister Dumbledore is here to see you. Master Sirius contacted him out of concern." A house-elf informs me. "Thank you. I'll teleport him here." I say, before locating Dumbledore in the Castle and teleporting him here. "Hello, Sir." I say, while he is shocked and surprised from being teleported. "Hello, Harry. Sirius is concerned about you. He thinks your still angry about the marriage contract." Dumbledore says, in concern. "I'm not. though I have every right to be. I had to deal with a breach between realities, thankfully the breacher was an idiot and no threat to me. He did want to try conquering this reality though." I say, in an attempt to ease his mind. "What happened to this breacher?" Dumbledore asks in concern. "I killed him. Sent his soul back to his reality through the breach. Standard procedure." I say, to Dumbledore's disapproval. "They're too dangerous to be left alive and It's believed them dying outside their reality would create a paradox. Therefore I sent the soul back, so it can go to it's rightful place. Had he went to this realities afterlife, it may have terminated this realities version of him." I explain, Dumbledore still isn't thrilled with the idea. "When will you talk to Sirius again? He's concerned." Dumbledore asks. "After I create a Time-Turner and an object that informs me of breaches." I say, off-handedly. I'll simply link the object to the wards and my own blood and magic. Only I'll be able to use it then. "If you make me one. I'll help you keep them in check." Dumbledore offers. "Can you fight and kill yourself, if necessary?" I ask, to Dumbledore's shock. "Yes, I've encountered a few versions of you in the previous timeline. The worst versions of you, Grindelwald and Voldemort like versions of you. I've even encountered versions of myself, a few of which were fleeing from your alternate selfs manipulations. The most recent planned to conquer this reality. You lack the magical power and personality to safely defend against these threats. So, no, I wont enable what's essentially your suicide." I say, to Dumbledore's anger. "I won't resort to killing, Harry! Not when there is another way!" Dumbledore argues, yelling. "There is no other way! If you don't contain the problem, then billions or even trillions in this reality or the other could die! And the blood would be entirely on your hands!" I yell, shocking Dumbledore into silence. "The number would likely be far over than even a hundred trillion deaths." "You should still let me help." "There nothing you can do. Its all pretty much automated. The training I would have to give you would take years, even with your prodigious abilities. It's easier to use excessively powerful operatives. That way they're ready for all threats, with no real need for retreat. I have a lot of experience at this, Dumbledore. I commanded the operation for centuries and only had a few operatives." I explain, in annoyance. "I can see your reasons, but I want you to look for recruitments to help." Dumbledore says, thinking It's a great compromise. "I would need to recruit the extremely rare, once in every five million talents; like Merlin and Morgana. Not even people on your level will be powerful enough." I say, really wanting this conversation over with. "Dumbledore, how would you feel if a first year student told you how to teach Transfiguration?" I ask rhetorically, making Dumbledore understand. "Very well. I'll quit interfering. What will you tell your betrotheds and Sirius about your power and knowledge?" "Nothing. Sirius isn't very good at Occlumency and I distrust my future wives. Two of them only see me as a means for more power and the other will always choose her sisters in the end. Sadly, I know this from exp--" I'm warned of another breach. I use the magic of the Castle to verify that It's a version of Dumbledore, a dark twisted version, that craves power. "Well, you get to see what I mean by Grindelwald and Voldemort like versions of you. This one is far worse than either of them." I say, before putting on my battle robes with a switching spell. I remember this breach. This version of Dumbledore is the worst of all, the breach occured decades after now originally. I order the castle to decieve Dumbledore into believing I'll send souls through the breach. I disillusion myself and teleport to the location. When I arrive, I see the corrupted and decieved Order of the Phoenix and grown up Dumbledore's Army. I place my ward against all forms of travel inside and out, exempting myself. I begin draining knowledge from Ginny Weasley and my alternate self. Their married, gross. Thankfully she used love potions, so my alternative self is mentally okay. I begin draining Dumbledore's knowledge. "Aww... Dumbledore is trying to conquer this reality." I say, in amusement, projecting my voice to the entire group. "Who's there?" Dumbledore calls out. "Harry," I say, in amusement. Dumbledore realizes who I am, sadly, so has Snape who unfortunately survived in the other reality. "Come on out, Potter!" Snape demands. I rip his life, magic, and soul from him. "Is anyone else confused about the don't give me orders rule?" I say, in a bored tone. "If you surrender, I'll kill you quickly." Dumbledore says, coldly. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing." I say, before unleashing a blast of power that knocks everyone back. I restrain all but Dumbledore. "Of course, I actually plan to kill you slowly." I say, revealing myself. I reveal my full power for the purpose of intimidation and Dumbledore does the same. I estimate his is tier-six near Merlin level, minor god-like power. Mine is tier-three, almost tier-two; the power of an upper mid-tier deity. Dumbledore finally unleashes a barrage of lethal spells. Vindicta, I think, when the spells hit the shield their sent back to Dumbledore at three times the power. Concussus, I think, while aiming my wand at Dumbledore. He shields but is knocked back from the power of my spell combo. I unleash a bolt of true lightning, he disapparates out of the way. "Impressive. You should join me, Harry. You can take your other selves place, I'll even give you Ginny Weasley." Dumbledore says, to my rage. Which is now obvious to Dumbledore, who seems to have realized I despise her. "I can do far better that b***h." I say, deciding to go all out. "For your insult, I'll go all out now." I say, causing him to show fear. I summon an aura around me, green fire pours from my body, and my eyes begin glowing like a supernova. The earth begins to tremble and storms brew over head. "You dared to insult me by offering the least of all noble women?! I'm Lord Potter-Peverell-le Fay-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Emrys!" I bellow, incinerating the trees near me. Dumbledore is shaking with fear, which he quickly stops doing. I feel the magic of the DA and Order weaken into nothing, and his grow immensely. His power is still nothing compared to mine. "You pathetic little parasite!" I yell, before ripping the lives and souls from the soon to be deceased Order, and DA. I unleash a firewhip, which I quickly hit him across the chest with, before hitting him on his arms and legs. All of which I did within two seconds. He's on the ground, having trouble getting up. I blast his legs off with a curse and quickly stop him from bleeding out. I quickly disarm him of the Elder Wand and pull the Stone hallow, in ring form from his finger. I also pull the Cloak from my alternate self's corpse, and pocket these objects for later. Praedatum, I think, while aiming my wand at him. I take the pain without a sound, feeling the power Dumbledore stole from the Order and DA fill me up. The power of over forty wizards is now mine, not mention the pure magic of their souls and life-force. I absorb Dumbledore's soul, then disintegrate the bodies and teleport away. I arrive back home, moments later. "That was incredible, Harry." Dumbledore says, with a smile. Though I can tell he wishes there was an alternative to killing. "Thank you, Sir, are we done here? I really need to rest." I lie, which Dumbledore believes. "Of course, I'll see you September first." He says, rising from his seat. I teleport him to the Drawing Room, and take out the captured Hallows. "Oh yes, these will certainly be helpful." I say, before thinking back on what I learned of the Hallows in my timeline. Death imbued his immortal power in these objects, each Hallow holds Dumbledore level power. There are Hallows for several realities, when Death made these he permanently damaged his potential. He put his godly magic into the hands of mortals. I place the two sets of Hallows in separate containers, each under a Fidelius; as well as countless other protections. I begin meditating on the souls I absorbed. Actively absorbing their knowledge and skills, then breaking them down into pure magic, which I absorb. This adds massive amounts of power to my own, to the point It's painful. Soon my power will grow to the next tier, then I can begin to seriously consider taking on greater enemies. I decide to go to the Time Compression Room, and train. I need to make sure I don't start wasting magic again. I'll spend a day in there, put it on a day to a month setting. That should be enough time to retrain to prevent waste I decide, as I walk towards the secret room. I'm close I can feel it, soon I can destroy him. Flashback Year 2523 I had finally mastered my abilities to the point I can resurrect the dead. I had even used Chronomancy to restore my parents bodies from dust, and preserved them with magic. I couldn't help but feel prideful as they woke, I had truly resurrected the dead! "Harry?" My mom asks, in confusion. "Hi, Mom." I say, with tears running down my face. "I finally succeeded, you are both truly and completely resurrected." I say, to see a look of horror. "What's wrong? If you want, I can resurrect other members of the family." "No, you can't." A deep, cold voice says, from behind me. I turn around, and see an seven foot tall man, with glowing green eyes, made of fire, hair as black as night, a large scythe, with a bone-like handle and blackish iron blade. He's radiating power vastly superior to mine. All the hope, and happiness I felt is gone. It's replaced with dread, hopelessness, and inadequacy. I know that I'm less than nothing against him, Death himself has come for me. "Please don't take them. All I want is a chance to get to know my parents. I just want my family back, haven't I suffered enough? I lost my parents, my wives, several children, including one killed by my enemies in the womb." I say, pleading. Only my parents feel sorry for me, Death remains indifferent. "They must return to the afterlife. I do not care for your wants or needs, mortal." Death says, emotionlessly. I refuse to comply, I bring all but a small portion my power bear and unleash it on Death. I watch my power hit Death, and him even buckle a little, but It's not enough. "You shall join your parents in Death, for that offense. But, you shall burn for all eternity, while watching their happiness in Paradise." Death says, angrily and hatefully, brandishing his Scythe. "NO!" My mother says, moving to stand in front of me, my father by her side; this time. "Please, just take us, and spare him!" She says, causing Death to smile. "Deal." He says, in cruel amusement. He pulls their souls from their bodies, which fall onto the ground. Dead once more. "I will destroy you, Death! I will purge you from existence!" I yell, to his amusement. "I encourage you to try, in fact the idea of you beating me is interesting. If you beat me in single-combat, I will bow, and acknowledge you as my master. And I will never reap anyone you wish to live, even to point of them being ageless and immortal. I swear such, with the creator as my witness." Death says, arrogantly. Death teleports away. My parents sacrificed themselves, for me, again. End Flashback To defeat him; I will ascend beyond mortality and defeat Death and all other opposition. I later discovered that mine and Deaths enmity drew interest from other deities, I was freed from the control of Fate and Destiny. I spent centuries preparing for my time-travel. I grew in knowledge and power, but not enough to face deities. Now that my power has settled, I estimate I'm on the same tier as Death. I still need to control my power better and have more of it, If I lose, Death might decide to preemptively eliminate me as a threat. Notes Eradico Mens Mentis- invented by The Dark Monarch of the DarkLordPotter fansite. Sabaki Mahou- invented by The Dark Monarch of the DarkLordPotter fansite. Vindicta- literally meaning vengeance. Reflects spells back at caster, at three times the power. Invented by me, inspired by the Vengeance spell on Runescape. Concussus- was invented by Hesuse Christe of DLP. Praedatum- Was invented by me, inspired by countless other similar spells. 'Harry Potter; God Tiers ' 0: Unknown Creator deity, power unknown. 1: Death (formerly), Magic, Life, Creation, and Destruction, Fate and Destiny, 2: Certain demons, and higher creations. Death; after creating the Hallows. Hadrian, after Chapter five. 3: Hadrian, post Chamber. 4: Hadrian pre Chamber. 5: Morgana -after absorbing Merlins magic. 6: Merlin/Morgana-Essential Minor gods in power terms. 7/demigods:Pagans, such as the Norse, Greeks. Power equal to Dumbledore and Voldemort, combined.